


Your boyfriend just came like 100 miles to see you

by Asylum_fries



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Fluff, Los Angeles, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asylum_fries/pseuds/Asylum_fries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor is adjusting to Los Angeles but still misses Jude. Jude also misses Connor and surprise visits him. Was coming to visit connor a mistake or will it be full of jonnor moments?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic i hope you like it.

Connor had been in los angles for a month now and he'd made a few friends and was adjusting well. Connor's mom was loving and accepting as hoped. And as much as he missed(and yes he absolutely missed) Jude he didn't want to go back. Anchor beach was great, but he had new friends at Mission Point, and his dad hadn't really seemed to care about Connor. Whenever Adam called it would be a quick "How are you doing?" "How are your grades?" "Are you doing well in baseball?" Never a question about his mom never an "I miss you" never a "Are you sure you don't want to go back?" To Connor a simple "I miss you, I don't care if you're gay, I love you so much and have changed," would be enough for him to come home. Taylor and Daria were great friends but he met Chris and Jen, he didn't miss them enough, but Jude was special. Jude wouldn't let Connor leave LA for him but he probably would if his dad changed. That was how sweet Jude was. Connor sometimes said Jude's personality was hot. Sure people can say Connor was super hot but not only was Jude cute (especially since he's getting taller)Jude also had a hot personality. 

Connor was adjusting. He decided he would come out to the school whenever it was somehow brought up. Connor remembered the time a girl shamelessly flirted with him.

"I think you're pretty cool, it'd be great to finish this conversation, give me your number." 

"Oh um sure but I just want you to know I have a boyfriend" connor replied

"Hahahaha OMG you are so funny I love 'I have a boyfriend' jokes."

"I'm sorry you're great and all, but I actually am gay and have a boyfriend back in San Diego."

"Wait you're serious, but like you're athletic and hot."

"And gay." Connor mumbled adding to her list

People not believing he was gay because he was "hot and athletic" happened a lot but he never really thought anything of it and coming out to the Mission Point baseball team was completely unplanned. Yes, Connor did plan on telling them but he didn't plan for it to happen the way it did.

"Hey, Stevens that was a great pitch today."

"Thanks" Connor said not really paying attention since Jude had just texted him.

Philip the baseball dude started " Who you texting? Your girlfriend" making sure to say girlfriend in a sing songy voice like a little kid.

Still not paying attention connor quickly replied "No, it's my boyfriend, Jude." 

Philip clearly thought he was being sarcastic "Oh yeah sure, but really who are you texting?" 

Connor had finally realized his last sentence and decided he may as well come out. "No actually it's my boyfriend, Jude." he sent a quick text to jude. And jude quickly did as asked and the FaceTime ring went off connor answered. 

"Hello Philip so I hear my existence is being questioned, but I'm very real and Connor is very taken." said Jude

"Oh sorry Connor, totally thought you were joking." 

"Nah its fine." Connor replied then turned to Jude on the screen

"Bye babe, miss you." and the call cut. 

So Connor had a few confused coming outs but they weren't ever a big deal. Chris and Jen who were siblings had already known when they met Connor. Chris and Jen had been blessed with the best "gay-dar" in the world. They somehow always knew. Jen was behind flirty girl when the ordeal happened And accidentally said really loudly  
"I knew it. I have the best 'gay-dar' and the best 'Bi-Fi'." a few of the girls at the table looked at her then left with flirty girl. Jen and connor started talking then Chris joined. They eventually explained the meaning of "gay-dar" and "Bi-Fi". Connor, Chris, and Jen ended up talking every lunch and became friends. They understood Connor missed Jude. In turn all the way in San Diego Jude missed Connor. No matter how much Jude would adapt, no matter how much Connor would adjust they'd still miss each other.

But why was Connor thinking about missing Jude? Maybe somewhere in the back of his mind he knew Jude was on a train on the way to surprise visit. Most likely not the case and Connor just missed Jude that day. 

Jude was only allowed to come since Anchor Beach had a week off. Connor's mom and Jude's moms had decided that Jude could go to school with Connor the 2 days before mission point's break. (Mission point was one of those schools that took breaks in the middle of a week and would sometimes have kids come back on Fridays.)

Connor was finishing his homework since the baseball team needed a combined average gpa of 3.0 to get funding and he had forgotten it till now right before school. Jude couldn't wait and was deciding how to surprise him. If he showed up at Connor's school he would find Connor's locker and wrap his arms around him. If he got there early he would sit at the breakfast table. If he got there during practice he would sit in the bleachers and cheer Connor on till he noticed. Jude kept brainstorming different cute surprises, till he got to the LA train stop. Not really knowing what time it was since he left he would just figure it out when he got there. Jude got in the car and answered the regular questions that Diana, Connor's mom asked. "Hows it going?" "Are you excited?" "Are you nervous?" hell yeah Jude was nervous and excited. Questions started pouring into jude's head. "What if he doesn't want me here since he never invited me" "what if he got into another relationship" "what if he breaks up with me?" "what if..." 

"We're here!" Diana said pulling into the parking lot of Mission Point 

"What class is Connor in right now?" Jude asked.

"Its lunch so you better hurry"  
Jude nervously walked into the school towards the cafeteria, which wasn't hard to find. He didn't want to be spotted by Connor yet so he put on his hoodie. He found Connor's table went behind him silently telling the others at the table who had a clear view not to say anything then he put his hands over Connor's eyes whispered really close "guess who?" Connor spun around.  
"JUDE?!" he hugged his boyfriend tightly "Oh my God you're here" he hugged Jude again assuming Jude still didn't like too much PDA "How long do you get to stay oh my God I missed you soooo much"  
"I get to stay for a few days and I missed you too." "Anyway are you going to introduce me to your friends." 

"Oh sure this is Jen, Chris, Derek, Zach, and Talya." each person waved or said hi when there name was called. Connor turned to the group "This is my boyfriend, Jude" Jude had a feeling he would tell people he had a boyfriend, but didn't really know for sure and judging by the calm looks and lack of gasping this wasn't new knowledge. 

Connor continued "Zach and Derek are from the baseball team, Talya is my lab partner, and Chris and Jen..."  
Jen interrupts " knew he was gay before anyone else did cause were cool like that."  
Jude chuckled Jen reminded him of Taylor and she had brown chestnut hair just like Taylor.

Connor had a dopey smile on his face like a living emoji but less yellow and more tanned. 

"I'm assuming you're a nerd like Connor." Chris added  
"Yep pretty much" replied Jude as he finally sat down grabbing Connor's hand. "So Jude I have like 4 more classes after this what's the plan? Please tell me your not leaving"  
"No, I'm not leaving, your mom talked to the principal I can go to your classes if I promise to actually work on class stuff from Anchor Beach."  
"I was really hoping you would say I didn't have to complete the day or the science test I have next period but that works too I guess."  
"Don't be a downer Connor your boyfriend just came like 100 miles to see you." Talya said

Before Connor could reply the lunch bell rang the group disbanded, throwing away their trash as Connor grabbed Jude's hand and they walked with Talya to the science room. Jude sat in the back and grabbed some papers out of the backpack he had, quickly getting to work. After science and 2 other class periods it's almost the end of the school day. Connor goes to his locker and Jude follows. Connor closes his locker and glances at Jude seeing a small cute smile on his face. Connor kisses him. It's a quick kiss nothing special except for the fact that Jude isn't a fan of PDA especially in school. Connor immediately remembers and starts apologizing 

"Sorry Jude I didn't think before I kissed you it's just that you are so cute but I know you don't like PDA or kissing at school and I really should of..." Connor is stopped from his rambling by another kiss "It's ok Connor relax, I liked it, I like you, and if you're fine with PDA then I'm fine with PDA." Jude said with a smile Connor smiled back and was about to go in for another kiss when he remembered that he needed to get to computer science and gaming for 8th period. He grabbed Jude's hand.

"You might like computer science and gaming you could help me with the game characters if you want I can ask Mr.Redall."  
"Sure that's more time I can spend with you." Jude smiled again. 

At first Jude definitely thought the class would be boring and that at least he could spend time with Connor, but the actual gaming part of class was awesome. Jude helped Connor get the characters done super fast and in CS and G when you finish work you get to play Xbox. Connor and Jude got to play the star wars game they sometimes played at home and together they beat Mr.Redall's high score. Eventually the other kids who were finished didn't even want to play they just wanted to watch Connor and Jude dominate. The class finally ended and the boys headed back to Connor's locker.  
" Yay! Now we get to spend time together...doing stuff." Connor said the last part suggestively. Jude playfully punched his shoulder and then they kissed it wasn't a long passionate kiss just an "I miss you" kiss that lasted for a few seconds before...  
" ok lovebirds I need to get to my locker save it for somewhere else this is a school building there are children." Jen said over dramatically with a smile on her face. She actually thought Jude and connor were cute together. 

 

When the boys got home Diana announced she was going to get some take out and would be back in 30 minutes. She seemed to be stressing the time too tell them they couldn't start anything too crazy.  
Practically the second she left Jude pulled Connor super close and almost dragged him upstairs. They made out for almost the entire 30 mins. Connor pushing his tongue into Jude's mouth then Jude pushing back. Jude was on top of Connor about to take his shirt off when they heard Diana yell that She was back. The boys fixed their hair and straightened their clothes before heading downstairs. Coming almost 100 miles to see his boyfriend was definitely worth it.


	2. Boys, not in front of the cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Jude's visit and meeting Connor's friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do at least 2 more chapters I might do more if you want me too but so far this is what I have. And I just realized Talya is the name of Brandon's ex (oops)but in this fic it's just the name of one of Connor's friends.

Everyone finished dinner and before the boys knew it, the time had past 1am.

"Crap, your cuteness distracted me I have school tomorrow and I need to do my homework."

"Sorry... I'll try to turn down the cuteness. " Jude joked

"We both know that's impossible." Connor said leaning in to give Jude a kiss. Jude deepened the kiss and melted into his boyfriend's touch. 

It was now 1:18 and Connor still hadn't gotten any work done. Diana was passing by the room and noticed light was coming from behind the door. She caught Jude and Connor kissing.

"Connor, if you could stop sucking your boyfriend's face for a few hours and get some sleep, you have school tomorrow for goodness sake." 

"Sorry mom, we'll go to bed." Diana started to leave but stopped in her tracks.

"And don't even think about sleeping in the same bed I'm letting you two keep the door closed because I trust you." she paused then added, " Also you can't sleep in the same sleeping bag, couch, hammock, mattress, floor area, whatever sleeping vessel." This was a clear jab to the fact that Connor and Jude tended to break the rule by saying that they didn't sleep in the same bed, but in the same sleeping bag or something of the sort. Diana left and to not make it worse Jude decided that at least this night he would actually sleep on the blow up mattress they provided him.

\-----  
Connor had woken up 6 hours later to the sound of his alarm blasting what was on the radio that morning. (Born this way by Lady gaga) For some reason in the morning people requested songs from the late 2000's. It was also kind of ironic since it was a gay anthem and his boyfriend had just come to visit him. Suddenly remembering Jude was in LA Connor grinned then looked down to the air mattress. Jude wasn't there. "So much for a quick morning make out session."Connor thought.

He looked around the room and heard the shower turn on. Connor immediately thought about Jude being in the shower. Even though neither boy was ready for those kinds of things yet, Connor was still a teenager. Connor got his homework done while Jude was in the shower. After about 15 minutes Connor heard something.

"Damn it!"   
"Jude, are you okay?" Connor asked confused  
"Um yeah I'm fine it's just I forgot my towel in my bag can you get it for me." 

Connor blushed. He started freaking out a little with a mix of nervousness and a bit of excitement. He grabbed the towel and brought it to the door. He waited for a second thinking. "Should I just go in?" "Should i knock?" "what if I see him naked?" "Would it be ok? I mean I'm his boyfriend" Connor started blushing at his own thoughts. He knocked on the door. Jude opened the door a little so that only the top half of his body was visible.

"Um uh here's your towel."  
" Thanks, babe" Jude said as he shut the door. He dried off then cringed "Oh God did I just call Connor babe." he thought. Jude never called Connor pet names, occasionally Connor would call him babe, which he liked, but it was Connor's thing.Jude was freaking out so much about the towel thing he accidentally called Connor babe. "How do I go back from this? Should I go back from this" he thought. Jude changed and left the bathroom. He looked at Connor who was packing his backpack. 

"So, um, I, uh, kinda c-called you babe ugh, sorry that was probably really cringe worthy."

"What no, it was hot."

"What do you mean? y-you liked it?"

"Yeah babe, don't worry you don't have to keep calling me babe," Connor said with a smile, "As long as I can still call you babe."

"Fine, you dork." 

Connor gets a text from Derek. "Who's that?" Jude asks curiously. 

"Oh it's Derek I forgot that today Derek,Talya, Zach, Chris, Jen, and me were going to 'the spot', but I can cancel." Connor added. "I want to spend time with you."

"Connor, it's fine, I want to meet your friends and I don't want you to cancel just cause of me." There Jude goes again with his hot personality. 

"Ok, but I'm gonna make it up to you, tomorrow we're going on a real date." 

"Cool. Now let's go get some breakfast." 

\----- 

At school Jude and Connor met up with Zach first. 

"Hey Connor can I talk too Jude for a minute."

"Um sure, I guess, just make sure he gets to my homeroom." Connor replied then gave Jude a kiss on the cheek and a wave as he left. Zach started, 

"So Jude, my friend Connor likes you a lot, and I like him too, but in a platonic way. Anyway assuming his dad didn't care enough and his mom didn't think of it I'm gonna give you the speech." He said cracking his neck bones and clenching his fist. 

"Uh what speech cause I would rather not have 'the talk' again." Jude replied. Zach stepped back.

"Ew gross no dude, just let me finish," he leaned in and cracked his knuckles, "We can be friends, but if you break my friend Connor's heart, I'll break your spine. If you hurt his feelings, I'll hurt your face. Even if you go back to San Diego I will find you, just remember that." Jude indeed had never heard this speech from Connor's parents and was a bit scared of Zach.

"I wouldn't dream of breaking Connor's heart, oh and um can we start heading to homeroom."

The bell hadn't rung yet so Connor came up to Jude. 

"Jude, what did Zach do, you look kinda freaked out?" Connor asked ready to punch Zach in the face.

"Nothing, just gave me the break-his-heart-and-I'll-break-your-bones talk." Jude and Connor laughed.

\-----

3 boring classes later it was finally lunch. Even though Jude had met Connor's friends the day before, it was only for a few minutes. Jude didn't know why but he was nervous and started asking what if questions again. " What if I don't like them?" "What if I say something that Connor doesn't want me to say?" " What if they give me the speech again?" "What if-"

"Babe, keep up I don't want to lose you in the lunchroom, I'm surprised you were able to find us yesterday." Jude just gave a shy smile in reply. Truthfully, Jude had nothing to worry about they told the group about friends back home and some stories. Jen tended to call them by the ship name, Jonnor, something that reminded Jude of Taylor again. Eventually the conversation changed to which house they would go to after going to "the spot". Jude still didn't know where "the spot" was so, he mostly observed the conversation. He noticed Jen and Chris weren't talking either.

" So um Jen, Chris, what about your house." 

"We sometimes go to our house, but our mom gave us the 'gay-dar' And she uses it for evil." Chris said.

Jen added "What he means is that she's really religious and unless you want holy water and anointing oil thrown at you it's probably best if we go to someone else's house, Sorry."

"What's a 'gay-dar' ?" Jude asked.

This time Talya answered. "It should be really self explanatory but it's a mental gay radar, it just means they are really good at figuring out who's gay even if they're in the closet." Surprisingly Daria and Taylor hadn't taught him that one yet.

\----- 

Diana had picked the boys up from school as she drove she remembered something.

"Shit, ugh boys excuse my language I forgot I need to make cupcakes for a PTO meeting." Since Connor began staying with his mom she had completely changed her schedule. She would work from home and have clients see her at home(she was a wedding planner) and even then she would only go to weddings if they were on the weekend. Diana really wanted to spend time with Connor, unlike his dad who often put work before him. Connor's mom also tried to stay involved with school events so, she joined the PTO. 

"We could help you with the cupcakes before we go." Jude replied smiling politely. He whispered "That's okay with you right, I mean we don't have to go to 'the spot' for like another few hours." How could Connor say no to such a hot personality.

\-----   
Connor had never baked before, but Jude on the other hand had to help Marianna perfect her cupcake swirls for her biological grandparents' bakery.(Well more was forced and blackmailed into helping her perfect cupcake swirls.) By just keeping Mari company he learned how to make perfect cupcake swirls too. 

They had iced and sprinkled all the cupcakes and Jude put a dab of icing on Connor's nose, while laughing. Connor grabbed the bag from Jude and put some on Jude's nose.

"Now you're even sweeter." Connor said. This had started a war of sprinkles and frosting. In the end Jude had pink icing all over his face.  
"Truce."   
"Ok fine, truce." Connor replied "Oh but you have something right here." Connor pointed and kissed Jude. He put his hands on Jude's waist and Jude put a hand in Connor's hair. Connor started to moan right when Diana walked into the kitchen. 

"Boys, not in front of the cupcakes." she joked. Jude blushed he wasn't completely okay with PDA yet. "And you guys are definitely cleaning this up before you leave." she turned to Connor. "I trust you, so I'm leaving to go to the PTO meeting, remember to keep your phone on, and I know it's not a school night but you better be back by 10:30." she said sternly. Connor just nodded his head. 

Jude and Connor got cleaned up and started heading for "the spot". 

"Do you remember the spot we have back in San Diego?" Jude asked

"You mean make out bench, everybody goes there." 

"Yeah and it's always surprisingly empty." 

"It's also uncomfortable, who makes a bench with unpolished wood?"

" I don't really remember how uncomfortable it was." Jude countered.

"That's because the last time we were there you had your tongue in my mouth." Connor chuckled.

They talked till they arrived at "the spot" it was a dark green table behind what looked like a warehouse. There was a small ledge nearby that looked over the beach. It was off to the edge of the beach though and no one was there. 

"Nobody can see 'the spot'." Connor said. Explaining that the area of the beach it looked over was off limits and the warehouse blocked most of the table. He also said that the table was from a restaurant that closed down that must of forgotten to take the table back.

"So your telling me nobody can see this place and your friends won't be here for at least 10 minutes." Jude smirked pulling Connor closer by his shirt. Jude gave a suggestive look. Connor liked where this was going. 

They started kissing, hurriedly. In San Diego, Jude missed Connor, and Jude wanted all the physical contact he missed. The kissing had gotten more aggressive, more passionate. Connor liked it, it was hot. Jude slightly bit Connor's bottom lip and Connor opened his mouth as Jude pushed his tongue in. Connor sucked on Jude's tongue he could taste the icing from before. At this point Connor was lying on the table and Jude had straddled him. 

Derek walked to "the spot" followed by the whole group.   
"Ew dudes we eat there." Jude and Connor jumped apart. Jude turned so red he was starting to resemble a tomato and Connor started blushing up to his ears. 

"Good thing we came now because in a few minutes this would have been a lot more awkward to walk in on." Talya joked

"Rubbing in how single I am?" Chris added.

"Shut up." Connor yelled. Not really angry just kind of annoyed. He was also relived, usually a make out that intense would give him a boner. That would have been way more awkward.

"Ok well you guys must be hungry, since you were practically eating each others faces, I brought Chick-fil-a." Derek said then he turned to Jude.

"Please tell me you're not vegan like half the people in LA."

"No, I eat meat." Jude replied. 

Zach laughed "We can tell whos." Jude turned red again. Connor playfully shoved Zach.

"That's not what he meant you perv." Everyone ate and continued talking with the occasional comment back to when Jude and Connor got frisky. Before it got dark they all headed to Talya's house.

\-----  
"Where are your parents?" Zach asked.

"They are both on business they left me with my brother, and he'll probably bring his girlfriend Tiffany back with him at like 1am." she scoffed.

"Last time we went into someone's house without their parents knowing you got shot in the foot." Jude said looking at Connor.

"What the hell, you got shot?" Chris exclaimed.

"And you didn't tell us about it?" Jen finished.

"Here we go again." Connor mumbled as he told the story yet again. 

"Why are you still friends with that Taylor girl?" "She got you shot and almost kissed your boyfriend."

"1)she didn't mean to get me shot 2)Jude wasn't my boyfriend at the time 3)she kind of helped us get together at some point." Connor said nonchalantly. The group dismissed it and played Just Dance on the Xbox till it was 10:20.

"Shit, I'm so grounded if me and Jude don't get home in 10 minutes." Connor said

"Ok bye, don't forget to text us over break, and bye Jude it was cool meeting you." Derek said like a voice for the whole group.

\------

"Today was fun." Jude said with a sigh as he got on the air mattress. He still didn't want to have to keep the door open just because they broke one rule. 

"Tomorrow will be more fun, it'll be just you and me." Connor winked. Jude rolled his eyes.

"Good night, Con"  
"Good night, babe"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thxs for the kudos and comments. I haven't actually been to LA sights other then Disney land, so if things aren't so accurate about those places or distance from each other, I'm sorry. I hope you like these chapters as much as the last. Again I'll be accepting comments, kudos, suggestions, criticism, prompts/starters(Pls), and corrections. :-)


	3. What's so special about a Starbucks?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of Jude's visit. The date Connor promised.

Today the alarm blasted Don't Stop the Music by Rihanna (What was with this station and late 2000s songs) This time Jude was still sleeping. Connor took a moment to just stare at Jude, but the alarm was still on, Jude groaned as he woke up.

"Come on let's get ready I have the full day planned." Connor said to Jude and he kissed Jude's cheek. Jude smiled at the feeling of Connor's lips on his skin. Today, thankfully, there was no awkward shower encounter. When Connor came out of the bathroom he saw that Jude was on Skype with Taylor. 

Connor heard "Yeah he seems really happy here and he has a great group of friends."

"Well I guess that's what matters since he went there to be himself." Jude looked up and noticed Connor

"Oh, Connor just came out of the shower-"

"Please tell me he has at least a towel on." Taylor asked

"Yeah Taylor he has a towel on," Jude rolled his eyes, "Do you want to talk to him."

"Well he can hear me already so sure." Jude rolled his eyes again and handed the phone to Connor.

"Hey Connor!" Taylor said cheerfully.

"Hi Tay, how's it going?"

"Good, I hear your friends think I'm not good enough for you." she pouted

"I defended you, so don't get angry at me." 

"Ok sure but only because you're shirtless Mr.Dreamy McAbs, put on some clothes." Taylor joked.

"You do know I'm gay and have a boyfriend, right?" 

"I'm fully aware of that, doesn't make your abs less rock hard." Taylor smirked

"Ok Taylor, this was sufficiently strange, I'm gonna hang up, but I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Con." Connor pressed the red button.

"She's right." Jude said

"Right about what?" 

"That your abs are really hot." Jude grinned moving closer. Jude kissed Connor for a few seconds before Connor pulled back.

"My mom would freak out if she walked in on me kissing you with only a towel on, just let me get dressed then we can continue." Jude let out a sad aw.

"Trust me, there will be plenty of kissing on our date." Connor reassured as he grabbed some clothes and went back into the bathroom.

\-----

"Where are we going and why didn't we get breakfast first." Jude pouted he usually got hangry fast, so if Connor didn't find breakfast soon they'd be in trouble.

"It's a surprise." Connor said as he took Jude's hand. They rounded a corner and got to a Starbucks.

"What's so special about a Starbucks?" Jude asked 

"This is the Starbucks that famous people go to, there are a few studios nearby, and once I saw Anna Kendrick in here, I've also seen Emma Roberts, Ian Nelson, and Rachel Mcadams."

"What, you saw an actor from your favorite movie and never told me?" Connor's favorite movie was Mean Girls and yes he was aware this made him a stereotype, but he really liked the movie.

"I don't know it never came up, come on let's go see if anyone famous is in there today." The Starbucks was not busy. Word hadn't really got out that famous people went there often. Jude and Connor walked in holding hands and getting in line. 

"Oh my God." Jude squeezed Connor's hand. They were in line behind Dr.Sheldon Cooper/Jim Parsons. "What do we do?" Jude asked in awe of the actor in front of him. 

"If you want a picture with him or an autograph you just have to ask." Connor smiled, his boyfriend was fan girling.

"Ok how do I ask, No I can't do it, ask for me." even though it was still California, Los Angeles had a lot more famous people than San Diego. Connor turned to Sheldon.

"Um excuse me, Jim Parsons, my boyfriend would really like a picture with you he's a little starstruck." Jude just nodded afraid of the words that could come out of his mouth. Sheldon agreed and Jude got his pictures. 

"That was awesome." Jude whisper squealed still in awe. It got to there turn and Connor ordered bagels for both of them and a coffee. Then Jude ordered his drink.

"I'll have a non-fat, decaf caramel latte with soy milk." Jude said politely to the barista.

"And I'm the stereotype?" Connor rolled his eyes. 

"Shut up." Jude said. They got their drinks and a table and talked for an hour. Jude realized that they never caught up, they hung out with friends and played video games, but they never really caught up. Connor told Jude about baseball and Jude told Connor about what he had missed.

"Hey con, you know your dad misses you, right?" 

"He has an odd way of showing it." Connor said sadly looking down. 

"Hey seriously, he does he loves you Connor that's why he tried, not enough, but he did try and he may not say it but he misses you." 

"I guess I know that, it's just... I want him to say it, I want him to say he misses me." 

"Sorry, I just don't understand, what's the difference?" Jude was trying to get his boyfriend's point of view, but he just didn't.

"It's like when I knew I was gay but I didn't say it, it wasn't real, it wasn't true, then I said it to myself and it became more real, then I said it too others and it felt real, it is real now, it's who I am, do you get it." Jude understood now and was kind of angry at Adam even Jesus was able to tell Connor he missed him. (And Jesus wasn't really Connor's biggest fan.) Everyone had told Connor they missed him except his own dad. Jude knew Connor didn't need pity. Right now, Connor needed love. 

"Hey, Con, let's get out of here, you need cheering up, where too next on our date?" Jude said cheerfully as he got up. 

"Ok, this isn't the Chinese theatre, but it is special." they walked to a old movie theatre and Connor got 2 tickets. 

"So, why is it special?" Connor didn't say anything back he just bought popcorn and 2 drinks. When they got to the screening room Jude saw why it was special. Mean Girls was playing on the screen. 

"How did you get Mean Girls to play in a theatre." whispered Jude. 

"They have a place where you can suggest movies and if you get enough votes they play it," Connor smiled, "I asked your entire family to vote for it online as well as all our friends." "I also got The Matrix to play right after this." Matrix was Jude's favorite movie.

"You are the best boyfriend ever." Jude kissed Connor. 

\-----

Both movies had ended and it wasn't even close to the end of the date Connor planned. They didn't really pay too much attention to either movie as they kissed frequently. They headed to Santa Monica Pier. Jude kind of saw it coming but he wanted to go anyway. They ate Cotton candy and played fair games. Jude won Connor a sock monkey that was wearing a baseball jersey and Connor won Jude a blue unicorn.

"A unicorn for my Judicorn." Connor said presenting the unicorn.

"God damn it, did Marianna tell you." 

"Yes, she did yesterday, but I think it was an accident since she immediately hung up the phone."Connor chuckled. The sun was starting to go down, so Connor grabbed Jude's hand and like the romantic he is he suggested they go on the Ferris wheel. There wasn't a long line since most people had school that day.The boys got on quickly. 

Jude rested his head on Connor's shoulder. Looking at the view. It was amazing the sun was going down right when they got on and by the time they got off the Ferris wheel, the sky was dark.

"This was an amazing date." Jude said.

"Why was that past tense? We aren't done yet." Connor smiled and grabbed his boyfriend's hand yet again. Jude immediately knew where they were going when the cab approached it. They were at the hollywood sign.

The hike wasn't too long since there was already a trail. Jude and Connor sat in the H. 

"Wow its absolutely amazing. Con, you're the best, I don't deserve you." 

"No way, if anything, I don't deserve you with all the crap I constantly have to deal with, I just wanted to try to make it up to you." Connor smiled starring into Jude's eyes. The view totally made up for any mistakes Connor made. Jude could see all the lights and it was beautiful. It was even more special since Connor was there. Jude kissed Connor with passion. The kiss wasn't hurried or out of physical attraction it was out of love. 

"I love you, Connor."  
"I love you too, Jude."   
"Hey, Con."  
"Yeah, babe."  
"Do we have to go back or can we stay here forever." Connor didn't reply he just kissed Jude again. And they kept enjoying the view of LA.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was it. Please tell me if you want more and feel free to leave comments, criticism, suggestions(please), kudos. Just don't be to harsh again this was my first one. And of course I don't own the Fosters or anything recognizable.


End file.
